


A las puertas del cielo

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tiene un plan: decirle sí a Lucifer. Dean, contra todo pronóstico, está de acuerdo. Ahora sólo queda la despedida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A las puertas del cielo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CW Network, de Warner Bros y Eric Kripke
> 
>  **Beta:** Hermione Drake. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.  
>    
>  **Notas:**
> 
>  Oneshot ubicado en algún punto del capítulo 5x22. La noche previa a que Sam le diga que sí a Lucifer y salte dentro de la jaula. 
> 
> Esta es mi propia despedida. Lo que debería haber sido y no fue. La reivindicación de lo que ocurrió en el capítulo “El lado oscuro de la luna”.
> 
> Espero que os guste :)

** A las puertas del cielo **

 

 

_Never thought you'd make me perspire._

_Never thought I'd do you the same._

_Never thought I'd fill with desire._

_Never thought I'd feel so ashamed._

_Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away._

_So before I end my day, remember._

_My sweet prince, you are the one_

_My sweet prince, you are the one_

_(My sweet prince, Placebo)_

 

 

La sensación de que nos encontramos al final de una carretera sin salida (sin desvíos, sin más paradas de emergencia) hoy se ha convertido en una evidencia. He sido el culpable de convertirlo en una certeza. No sabría determinar en qué momento mi boca se ha independizado de mi cerebro, pero solo ha necesitado un momento. Contra mi voluntad, contra los dictados de cada fibra de mi ser, le he dicho a Sam que sí, que estoy de acuerdo. Las palabras todavía amargan en mi boca, en mi piel, en mi conciencia. He sellado su destino y el mío, y me pregunto si algún día seré capaz de perdonármelo.

Hundo la cara en las palmas de mis manos. Me concedo un segundo.

Bobby me mira desde el otro lado del salón, guardando las distancias. Quiere saber si estoy bien. Lo veo en sus ojos, en la tensión de sus manos. ¿Y qué voy a decirle? Me levanto del sillón y hago lo que puedo por no mentirle, por parecer más entero de lo que estoy: le doy una palmada en el hombro y me largo de allí con un “no pasa nada, voy a dar una vuelta”. Nadie intenta detenerme, afortunadamente. Cuando acaricio el cuero y el volante del Impala, algo se alivia en mi garganta. Embrague, acelerador y Led Zepellin. Es todo lo que necesito. Conduzco sobre la tarde gris de Sioux Falls, aunque solo el tiempo indispensable para alejarme de Cas, de Bobby, de sus preguntas, de sus miradas de condolencia. Tomo el primer desvío de la interestatal 90 hasta llegar a una zona de servicio, abandonada, solitaria, y saco la botella de urgencia de la guantera. El primer trago me abrasa.  Pero está bien, necesito algo que me haga arder, que me haga olvidar que acabo de mandar a mi hermano a los brazos de Lucifer, que he violado lo que soy, lo que siempre he sido. No es un reto fácil, así que bebo más. Mucho. Tal vez demasiado. Rezando para que el mundo acabe esta noche de una vez.

Una hora después, soy incapaz de distinguir mis manos del volante y no sé si es porque estoy borracho o porque la noche se me ha echado encima. Lo que es seguro es que mis rezos, como de costumbre, no han sido atendidos, porque no hay signos de que esta noche vaya a acabarse el mundo. Lo hará mañana. Y soy dolorosamente consciente de que el único mundo que acabará será el mío. Ese es mi gran premio. Entonces noto las luces, los faros y el rugido de un motor que se para junto a mi nena. Las enormes piernas de Sam son lo primero que veo salir de esa chatarra vieja. Maldito sea. Se aproxima armado con una caja de cervezas y una sonrisa. ¿Por qué sonríe? Me parece inconcebible. Me parece un gilipollas. Sam entra en el Impala, se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto (en su asiento) y me mira, con una paz que no le he conocido en mucho tiempo. Le odio por ello. Por ganarme el pulso, por tener que sentirse responsable de personas que nunca nos darán las gracias, por hacer esto.

—Hey —dice.

El silencio llena el resto de los espacios. Y de pronto, sin saber muy bien por qué, se me ocurre que hay algo trágico en este momento. Algo irrepetible, algo infinitamente triste. No puedo respirar.

Así que me veo obligado a acabar con ello. A aplastar tanta ñoñería sentimental.

—Sammy —voz espesa, cargada de alcohol, cargada de muchas cosas—, no necesitas sobornarme con cervezas. Ya he accedido a colaborar con tu maravilloso plan.

Sam se limita a abrir una botella. Me tiende otra.

—Veo que has empezado la fiesta sin mí.  

No contesto, no puedo decir nada. Estoy demasiado borracho, demasiado harto, demasiado cansado. Me limito a coger la cerveza y a mirar al infinito. No quiero seguir con este juego. Apuro un trago.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Sam sonríe. Otra vez.

—Vamos, Dean. No ha sido muy difícil adivinarlo. Eres tan previsible en tu elección de lugares, como en tu elección de piedra, papel o tijera.

Me indigna en cierto modo resultar tan evidente. Me repatea más aún que sea tan evidente solo para él. Me aterra saber que me conoce tan bien. Le doy otro trago a la cerveza y le miro a los ojos por primera vez desde que se ha sentado a mi lado. Está tranquilo y sé para qué ha venido. Ha venido a perdonar lo que yo no puedo perdonarme. A decirme, “venga, Dean, no pasa nada” y palmada en la espalda. A tener un acto de compasión. Y no sé si puedo soportarlo, porque la verdad es que no quiero su puta compasión. Ni la de Castiel ni la de Bobby. No quiero más “lo siento”. Lo que yo quiero es otra cosa. Se llama justicia universal y no está en el menú. Nunca está en nuestro menú.

Hago un intento por cambiar lo inevitable. Es más desesperado de lo que me atrevo a reconocer:

—No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que sacrificarte. Podemos encontrar otra solución.

Lo digo como último recurso y a sabiendas de que no va a cambiar de opinión. Lo digo porque necesito agotar todos mis cartuchos. Porque siempre se me ha dado mal la resignación, la aceptación. Porque, joder, no puedo sentarme a ver cómo se muere entre mis brazos.

Él agacha la cabeza, luchando con las palabras, pero yo ya conozco la respuesta. Tengo ganas de pegarle, de gritarle, de zarandearle. A veces se parece tanto a papá que es insoportable. Aprieto mis manos alrededor de la botella. Necesito beber más.

—Mira, Dean, si tu preocupación es que no voy a poder hacerlo, si crees que voy a fallar...

Sacudo la cabeza. Todo me da vueltas. Atino a decir algo coherente, a pesar de la cerveza, a pesar del whisky, a pesar de mí mismo.

—No es eso, Sam.

Y es que realmente no es eso. Porque sé que lo hará bien (más que bien). Es otra cosa. Es precisamente esa sensación de inminencia, de final, que tengo inyectada en cada poro de mi piel, esa que casi puedo masticar, que siempre nos acompaña. La seguridad de que no puedo detener este fantasma que sobrevuela nuestras cabezas, que esta vez no tengo ningún hierro que empuñar.

Él lo adivina.

—Tienes que dejarme ir, Dean.

Y no lo dice, pero oigo que está hablando de destino. De ese hijo de puta. Sería fácil si no tuviera que quedarme a ver cómo se derrumba lo que deja atrás. Cómo se resquebraja, se agrieta, se hunde. Hago el ejercicio de imaginar que lo dejo marchar. Imagino mi vida sin Sam. Sammy. Intento acercar esa idea remota a este momento. Intento concebir la posibilidad de romper todas estas líneas invisibles que nos acercan, nos alejan, nos atan, que nos mantienen unidos. No más Impala, no más Sam y Dean. Hago el esfuerzo de idear que podría haber un yo sin él. Y no puedo. Dios. 

Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo. No quiero mirarle. Hay una tonelada de plomo aplastándome contra el asiento del coche. Ojalá pudiera reventarme. Lo peor de todo es saber que cuando llegue el momento cumpliré con mi deber. Cumpliré mi palabra. Haré lo que tenga que hacer. Porque no puedo decepcionarle.

No podría haber elegido un enemigo peor.

—Sammy, he prometido que te apoyaría—susurro, poniéndole voz (rota, acabada) a lo que no quiero decir—. Pero me pides que te deje morir. Me pides que viva sin ti. —El mundo comienza a licuarse a mi alrededor contra mi voluntad y tengo que detenerme, porque mi voz se niega a obedecerme. Aguado, caliente, salado. Recorre mis mejillas, mis labios y alcanza mi último pensamiento—. No sé si seré capaz.

Después de un momento, me paso la mano por los ojos y le doy otro trago a la cerveza, para quitarme el sabor que tengo en la punta de la lengua, para acabar con toda la debilidad, con el escozor, con la humedad. Siento el impulso de salir del coche (con un basta, es suficiente), de largarme de allí, y así poder volver a fingir que soy un Winchester. Que sigo siendo Dean y que todavía puedo ser fuerte, más fuerte.

Pero Sam, con su habitual sentido de la oportunidad, me detiene.

—Yo…

Veo que está a punto de soltarme algún un sermón sensiblero. Sus manos aprietan mi brazo, estrujándolo, y sus ojos se clavan en los míos con esa expresión de cachorro apaleado. Esa que tan bien se le ha dado desde que era pequeño. Y de verdad, no puedo, prefiero lanzarme de nuevo al infierno. No quiero excusas. No quiero más palabras, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Mi cerebro da órdenes a mis piernas de impulsarme hacia fuera, hacia la oscuridad, hacia la salida de emergencia, pero mi cuerpo, que está ligado a otra voluntad, decide actuar por propia necesidad. Sin consultar. Se abalanza sobre Sam, con tanta angustia que me asusta.  Sobre su espalda, sobre su olor, sobre su cuello. Mis brazos lo aprietan fuerte contra mi pecho, supongo que para ver si con un poco de suerte consigo retenerlo; tan fuerte que durante un instante su piel y mi piel se funden en lo que somos, en lo único que tenemos. Mis labios y mi respiración en su cuello. Su respiración  y sus labios sobre el mío. La cerveza, el whisky, la noche, la muerte, Lucifer. Y el siguiente paso me resulta tan natural que ni siquiera surge de mi cabeza. Surge de mis terminaciones nerviosas, de mis músculos, de mi propia naturaleza. Un acto mecánico, innato, un beso sobre el cuello.

Un simple beso.

Tengo la decencia (el sentido común) de horrorizarme y ruego para que lo ignore. Pero este no ha sido mi día de suerte y no va a empezar a serlo. El animal se despierta. Sam dice algo. Quiero entender en sus susurros un “hoy es nuestra noche” y este jodido vacío que tengo enredado en las entrañas se encarga de lo demás. Se encarga de empezar a joder lo mejor que he tenido. Mis labios buscan los suyos en la oscuridad y los suyos, gracias a Dios, responden a los míos para salvarme de este acto desesperado, del fracaso. Y es como si hubiéramos recorrido este camino mil veces antes de este día. Sus manos, las mías, orbitando en un baile silencioso, la piel incandescente (su lengua), mi respiración sobre sus gemidos. Tal vez lo hayamos hecho. Tal vez en sueños. Tal vez este es nuestro único premio.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, termino en el asiento de atrás. Sam sin camiseta, yo sin pantalones. Debería sentirme culpable, debería negarme, debería detenerlo antes de hacer algo irreparable, pero estoy demasiado ocupado recordando que jamás volveré a tenerlo. Estoy demasiado ocupado pensando que mañana a nadie le importará todo esto. Ni Sam ni yo ni el agujero oscuro en el que nos van a confinar a ambos. Así que me falta el tiempo, el aliento, para devorar a Sam y satisfacer la enorme bestia que me quema por dentro. Y desde luego, hay algo tormentoso, visceral, sobrenatural, en esta forma de besar, de arañarse, de morderse. Sam gime y me alegro, porque es la única forma que tengo de reconciliarme con el hecho de que mañana morirá la mejor parte de lo que soy.

Me zambullo en sus caderas, en sus palpitaciones, en la inminencia de su orgasmo, y me prometo que va a ser mío antes de que ese hijo de puta retorcido entre en su cuerpo. Él tiembla. Yo jadeo. El sabor salado se perpetúa en mi lengua. Y quiero creer que es sudor lo que recorre mi cara, mientras registro con mis dedos cada imperfección, cada cicatriz, cada destello. Entre las sombras distingo el tatuaje que le hace mío, que me hace suyo. Le beso, le marco con saliva por todo el cuerpo, le arranco juramentos, y cuando está preparado, cuando estoy preparado, me hundo, me entierro. Sam, Sammy, y me aferro a él para arrancarme este sentimiento de estar muriendo. Nos movemos en silencio (él sujetándome a mí), en este tiempo robado, despacio, para conservar este paréntesis todo lo que podamos.

Sam respira con Dean, Dean, Dean. Y a mí se me escapan constantemente los besos para que deje de rezar mi nombre. Entrar, salir, Sam, inspirar. Entrar, salir, gemir, Sam. Y nunca me ha resultado tan difícil querer alargar lo que mi cuerpo está deseando terminar. Sam, entrando, saliendo, empujando. Sam que se corre, que se contrae, que convulsiona. Y yo que no puedo contenerlo. Sumergido en su rostro, acelero, empujo y me encuentro con mi orgasmo.

Cálido, breve, eterno. Sam.

Después me acomodo a su lado, diciendo que solo es para recuperar el aliento. Y pongo todo mi empeño en torturarme, en pensar que está mal, que no me lo merezco, en justificar de algún modo tanto sufrimiento. Sin embargo, en lo único que puedo pensar es que mañana dejaré de tener un hogar.

Mañana él no estará.

—Dean… —Satisfecho, ronco. La alegría de su voz martillea en mi cabeza—. Si hoy tuviera que elegir mi cielo, sin duda me quedaría con este recuerdo.

Y el alma se me anuda a la garganta. Algo en mi interior se rompe, haciéndose añicos, desintegrándose con cada respiración. Quiero soltarle un “no te pongas en plan moñas”, pero estoy casi seguro de que si abro la boca me voy a ahogar en algún momento de esta puta despedida, de este puto adiós cargado de agua y sal. Así que me callo, abrazado a nuestra soledad. Permanezco en silencio mientras esa bala que ha soltado me abre en canal, mientras le ruego a Dios, a quien sea que esté escuchando, que me devuelva a mi hermano o me arrastre con él al infierno.

Sam. Sammy. Retengo en mi memoria este instante (olor, calor, dolor).

Al final, le miento. Me miento. Le digo que todo va a salir bien, que mañana nos cargaremos al Diablo y lo celebraremos juntos.  Él sonríe. Y por una vez, ambos fingimos que nos lo creemos.

 


End file.
